


New Allies

by LemonadeFeli24



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Battle, Dragons, F/F, IceWings (Wings of Fire), SandWings (Wings of Fire)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeFeli24/pseuds/LemonadeFeli24
Summary: • This in no way is canon nor may be100% accurate or in character. I wanted to make a story or possible idea of how Blaze and Glacier became allies, with a little bit of Blaze x Glacier fluff. I also lost the tine to edit it so please coreect or excuse my mistakes.
Relationships: Blaze/Glacier (Wings of Fire)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	New Allies

Blaze and Glacier:

Blaze had never felt this terror before. Yes, she had lived to see battles and heard of what happens to their prisoners sometimes. But there, barely feet away, laid the corpse of her mother. It was no surprise that she or her sisters would have to kill their mother; it was necessary to take the throne. Blaze wished to be queen more than anyone else. However, she could see in the eyes of her brutal sisters that they too desired it- maybe Blister more than Burn, since Burn did not mind her mother in rule. In all honesty, Burn would possibly prefer to be a general along the front lines. Therefore, when news of their mother’s death reached their ears, it was terrifying. Her mother was a force to be reckoned with; whatever killed her had to be even more terrifying -- or dead as well. Upon reaching their mother’s corpse, there was no sign of trouble until they turned the body to find small, fatal wounds in her chest and minor ones along her stomach. The sandy bricks of the palace side began to turn red and the sand nearby howled in attempt to cover the ex-queen’s body. Her body laid to the side and her face held her last moments of terror and anger. Her eyes still stained wide open. Blaze retracted, clutching her mouth and cried out, stomping around dramatically. Blister sauntered out, seeming unsurprised besides a simple eye raise while Burn stomped her talons down again the ground. She was the first to order the nearby guards to search around after determining the battle to not be with another dragon, but scavengers. A guard nearby reached to comfort the beautiful princess, Blaze, but she quickly retracted from their claws, preferring to be alone than have her precious scales touched. Blister nearby only squinted and gave a faint huff before turning on her talons. She seemed to turned back into the castle and head down further into the hall than where their rooms were. But to Blaze, it did not matter now.  
What seemed hours later, both Burn and Blister returned to the plaza. Burn had a furious scowl on her face and an upheaving anger. The same followed for Blister, but Blaze gave a thought that her reason was different. The three sat in silence along the bricks, soldiers fleeing as far as they could while Burn ‘burned’ with fury. Burn and Blister sat feet apart, staring menacingly at each other with tails curled tightly as if ready to strike at any moment. Blaze sat between them, yet a little further back so their stare was not broken. With only the wind and Burn’s huffs fueling the air with sound, Blister was first to break the silence. “It is…. unfortunate what happened to mother and as much as I hate to bring such a topic up hours before mother’s burial, but I am sure she would want us to decide quickly.” Blister explained, moving her talon swiftly in correlation with her words. Blaze could sense that her sister was eager more than ever to talk about it, despite her words. Burn’s scowl only deepened with Blister’s question. “….Who shall be Queen?”

Blaze could only feel the deep numbing pain her claws for the rest of the day. A deep searing pain that seem to remain even if she had lifted them. A pain similar to that of burning, but instead of fire, laid only the freezing cold. She would greatly take the sand anytime over this journey northwards of the sand palace. No, not because she is used to the sand, but more so she can at least run against the sand without sinking further and further in like the deep snow she trudged through now. Blaze shut her eyes tightly and ever pull of her leg only drained more energy out of her, but the events of earlier only fueled her desire to travel further away. She would prefer to hide in the depths of the freezing north than face Burn or Blister any day. The voices still reverberated clearly in her mind. 

••••••  
‘”I suspected you of this, but so early? How insensitive.’ Burn hissed, flicking her tongue in and out. “Now now, calm your frill, I only think we should discuss about this now because there is still a kingdom to rule.” Blister retaliated which made Burn stand up fully on her back talons. Her wings flared out menacingly, “Fine, if you insist so much on it, then I will be Queen. I am the eldest and strongest, and mother would have preferred me either way.” “You can’t simply proclaim as queen-“Blaze squeaked out, before suddenly being interrupted with a loud roar. “THEN I DARE YOU TO FIGHT ME FOR THE THRONE.” Burn growled, bearing her teeth with a mean snarl and tail raised high above. “YOU, will not even last 10 seconds in a ring with me.” Burn raised a brick in her hand and crushed it within moments. “So,” She sat back on her back talons. “I reiterate, I will be queen…. Any oppositions? You can either leave me to be queen. Or I will kill you if you dare oppose me.” Burn said, her anger suddenly more abrupt than ever before. “Since you both will be considered traitors in the sense.” Blaze and Blister sat in silence. But Blister was on to narrow her eyes and unfurl her tail, rising to stand. “So, opposition it is?” Blaze quickly glanced, realizing that by not bowing in time with her sister’s rebellion that she inheritally denied her sister the title of queen. Of course, she did not want Burn to be queen, but she faced facts that a dragon her size and clumsiness would never live in a battle with her sister. Burn stood to her full height with a growl. “I knew you both would not agree. I can see the darkness of both of your eyes that you desire the same power. But, you will not be able to raise the kingdom well, you-“ She gestured to Blister, “Will let the kingdom fall within seconds despite how smart you may seem. And you-“ She gestured next to Blaze. “Will be the worst Queen of them all.”. 

Blister gave a great huff at Burn’s ignorance, “And with you, the sand kingdom will run red with your head on a stake in only a matter of days, leaving me next to rule.” Burn approached a step closer. “How about you shut your mouth and speak with actions. Since you both will feel temptation to take the kingdom, I have no choice but to execute you both. I hope you understand.” The wall of the plaza trapped blaze and Blister, but at least Blister showed some sign of determination for the position. Finally, after moments, it only took a small step until Blister suddenly leaped at Burn towards her head and throat. Burn raised up to grab her sister only to be taken off guard when the other slipped underneath and placed herself between Burn’s back and tail. A talon pushed the tail down to lock the head while she locked her teeth in the back. Burn roared in pain. She retaliated by shifting her head to pull Blister off and fling her toward the wall.”

••••••

Blaze breathed heavily and finally stopped at one of the nearby rocks to fit into an icy cave. Blaze shakily breathed out fire to warm the floor and melt it of the sleet of ice, before laying on it for a rest. Her hunger or thirst was not dire, but she would not mind for a nice cooked lizard right now. With her tail curled in, she could feel her anxiety make her whole body throb in pace with her heart. 

•••••

“Burn waited a moment for Blister to move from her place on the ground, but she had only remained still. Her attention turned to Blaze and marched solemnly over. Her face fierce and her eyes dead black. “Sister…” “Burn, we do not have to fight over this- or maybe we can- I don’t know- make amends or share the throne- YIKES-“ Blaze leaped away as a giant claw swiped to her and Burn quickly turned to march once more against the bricks. Blaze continued to dodge her sister’s attacks, feeling this one now simply a game of cat and mouse. Or, it was till she became annoyed. Burn finally leaped and managed to pin her sister down. A hand reached to clamp her mouth when Blaze decided to call up fire and suddenly a tail came down to strike her. Blaze dodged her head to the left, and a second time to the right until she was left stuck. But Blister clinged to the back of Burn’s back. A stone in her hand bashed to Burn’s neck and she raked her claws against her face, which caused Burn to pull back. “Sister! Help me-!” Blister called out, her eyes looking to her for a split moment before focusing on surviving long enough. Blaze stood in fear and could only witness their battle. She crossed a talon over the other before turning to take off into the air and away from them both. When she fly high enough, she witnessed their fight a little longer. For a faint moment, it looked as if Blister would win from her smart tactics and the new scars dotting Burn’s face, but as they both suspected, Burn started to win more and more. Blister followed Blaze’s steps by making the coward’s win by leaving while she had no scars or injuries. While Blister darted toward the East, Blaze remained up high. Burn growled at the fact that both sisters remained alive. So when she spotted Blaze in the distance, she leaped from her haunches to take after her with another roar.”

•••••

This lead Blaze to be here. Stuck in the icy mountains of the north, perhaps miles away from the Icewings and thousands of miles from her sister now. They had taken chase to the air but Blaze would smaller and nimbler than Burn. There was little idea where to go now. She was kicked out of her home practically and everywhere else promised only a life of being a prisoner. She sighed and lowered her head to her talons in order to keep herself warm. She will either survive the next day, wake up dead from her sister(s), or find herself in some jail. Soon, sleep overcame and she fell asleep. Blaze found herself back in her castle. The walls decorated red with giant banners in the royal sandwing mark and soldiers lined the main hall in perfect symmetry. Perhaps her sisters has fought again and both perished- while some loyal sandwing found her to bring her back to be queen. She reached out to walk among the polished bricks until she felt the heavy tug around her neck and the clamp around her neck. Surprised, she glanced around to see Burn in the throne while she now sat in front like a prisoner. “Due to your traitorous ideal and disobedience, I sentence you to execution.” A sudden flash of Burn’s tail striking towards her face caused her to pop off the ground. Stricken with fear from her nightmare, she nervously glanced around her surroundings. She blinked a few times until she realized that someone was carrying her in a large net. Every time she tried to move though, she would flop back in the center due to the difficulty of the net’s design. Her tail was wrapped in some chain as well as her mouth, perhaps to avoid her fighting them. But the unusual adornment was the bracelet around her left front talon, unsure of its purpose.. With a quick glance, she could see the tops of spike from each dragon as well as a deep blue hue. Ah, Icewings. So, she was captured in once sense. Where were they talking her? That question was quickly answer when she was dumped onto the floor and she gave a sound of discomfort from her head hitting the floor. “Gently Please.” A cold voice called out. Blaze lifted her head to the sound- since the voice had caused a cold chill throughout her entire body and into her heart- but rather it being painful- it brought a soothing aid to her tired muscles. Her black eyes met artic blue- an artic blue that belonged to one of the most elegant dragons Blaze had ever seen. A small crown on her head and the elegant throne under her feet indicted only one thing. “Queen Glacier?” Blaze called out hesitantly. 

“Yes…Princess Blaze?” Glacier replied. She did not move- barely showing any movement besides merely breathing as she stared down the other as if hesitant she would attack. Which would explain the guards at each side. But there came a sigh. Her shoulders dropped an inch and with a simple flick of her hand, the chains around Blaze fell within seconds. “Wha…Thank you..” Blaze rubbed her nose and opened it to stretch it, but the guards nearby lurched close, thinking she was reading her fiery breath. “Stand down, this is princess Blaze. I know her enough to know she is unlike her sisters, the brute and manipulator.” Blaze tilted her hand. Glacier met her back with a equal stare and climbed from her throne. Blaze gulped and struggled for any words. “Y-Your highness, you are very beautiful—“ She said abruptly before shutting up, realizing she said that with no restraint and how she had made a mistake. The queen paused in her steps and her face turned blue. ‘Was that a sign she was calling her scary ice powers to kill me?’ But all that followed was a embarrassed look from the queen as she coughed quietly to break the awkward mood. “Thank…you...? Where was I- Why are you here?” “Your guards brought me in?” “No-no-no, Why are you HERE, so far up north? You would have died if we left you in that cave or if you traveled any further north.” Blaze nodded. “It’s a long story…”

“I have time.” Glacier sat down in front of her.

••••  
After an hour or so of explaining every detail and answering the Queen’s every question respectfully, the queen was caught up with the situation. She raised a claw to rub her lower jaw. “This could be ideal…”. “Ideal? How so?” Blaze pondered.  
“Princess, since you and your sisters are still alive, there is a chance you will be queen- but not in your current state. You need training if you ever plan to beat your sisters- so I will aid you.” The queen explained. “However- we would like something in return…more territory in exchange.” “Territory? Like a little bit of the north or until the snow ends? Easy- Of course.” Blaze’s response seem to take the queen off-guard from her willingness, but she smiled afterwards. “Wonderful, we will set your camps up outside the wall then where your troops are waiting.”  
Questions flew into Blaze’s mind, “My troops-? The wall? There’s a wall?” Glacier gestured for her to settle down. “Yes, of course, the sandwings who believe in you as the queen have followed to support you- of course we had to hold them at the all back.” “Because of the wall?” Blaze asked. Glacier showed restraint, but nodded. “There is a wall along our border that will kill anyone that is not an Icewing. We call it the ‘Great Wall of Defense’ or the Great Ice Cliff. You only made it in because you have the Gift of Diplomacy.” The queen gestured to the bracelet. “Oh-!” Blaze turned to it examine it more. “Do you have any more beautiful jewels? Perhaps one to turn me super strong?” Blaze giggled, smiling. Despite Glacier’s solemn expression, she let out a little huff of humor with a crack of a smile. “I’m afraid not, but you need protection- We will give you armor at the least- and perhaps a few jewels if there is to spare.” Nothing Glacier said was whispered or uttered with intent to cover anything from the guards, her every action showed honesty and fairness.  
Blaze only smiled warmly, coming over to press her head against the neck of the queen in a gesture of kindness, although inappropriate to do in front of royalty. But Blaze’s appreciation overrided any rule of royal manner right now. “Thank you..” 

“I- uh.. Of Course..” Glacier paused, feeling the comforting warmth the sandwing princess gave. The sandwing felt the same with the soothing cold along her hot scales. Glacier soon moved away, “Let us get to the troops then- I will be making an announcement first so that you do not meet any trouble from my dragons. While you live on the borders, I will be here at a moment’s call to protect you if you meet opposing troops. I will allow you to come into my kingdom when I send a messenger with the bracelet. This will mean I want you to come speak with me.” Glacier explained. “While in my kingdom, you must obey to the rules we have here, which I explain on the way out. But most importantly, if anyone below a royal ranking speaks against you or disrespects you, report the icewing to me. Otherwise, from this moment on, we will be great allies.” Glacier waved her tail behind in slight excitement.

Bonus:  
“And finally this… is the Gift of Light.” Glacier explained as they stepped out into the castle plaza. Whilst she had a moment of spare time, she decided to her new ‘queen’ ally the kingdom in order to build their relationship. Diplomatically speaking. “It is the tree of light, gifted to help the tribe since we cannot produce any light of our own. It is custom for every Icewing who visits to pick one..” Glacier glanced over to Blaze, who seemed in awe of the beautiful orbs. The queen flew up to grip one of the orbs and gently pull it. “You can change how bright it glows as well too. It is a vital gift to us-“ “It’s…so beautiful.” blaze interrupted, a habit Glacier was trying to break. “I have never seen anything like this at home- nothing. Besides the treasure I barely saw more than what mother gifted me.” Blaze smiled and gently held the orb, letting it sit to glow besides them. The glow casted the queen’s beautiful white snowy scales to reflect the blue against the ground. “I understand why you do not wear so much jewelry or treasure…”

Glacier tilted her head. “Why do you say that?”

“Because no treasure could match the beauty of an Icewing Queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> First wings of fire fanfic! Hope you enjoyed! Please comment some other ideas!


End file.
